Quiet Before the Storm
by Rellik Eht Deraj
Summary: It is from their ashes that we, the Children of the Moon, will rise again.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor would I ever want to. This just came to me and I had to write it. Don't worry I don't plan on killing off any of the main characters… yet. Well enjoy.

Quiet before the Storm

Prologue

As I bask in the warm glow of the fire, watching the flames dance wildly, I think back on all the events that led to this. I close my eyes as I remember all the wonderful time I had spent with my mother and father. The way my sweet little sister and I used to play together like there was nothing wrong in the world. My family; oh how I wish I could see them just one more time.

I snapped my eyes open I as gazed upon the remains of the fire as it died, my memories rekindling my rage. All that was left were smoldering ashes. Good, that's the way it should be. Soon the ashes will be naught but dust in the wind and any evidence of my presence here will be gone with them.

I cast my gaze towards the beautiful night sky as I admire the moon in all its glory. I give it my thanks, for were it not for the moon none of this would have been possible. It was because of the moon that soon I would be able to exact my revenge upon those wretched creatures, those who had taken everything from me.

Even though I am young compared to others like me I still know what they did to my kind. They had hunted us down until we were on the brink of extinction. Those narrow minded fools. They believed they had hunted us to the very last one. They will pay for their impudence. It is time for the hunters to become the hunted. Those who once thought us mindless beasts will soon find we are not as mindless as we once were.

I raised my head towards the sky and let out a howl as my numerous companions did the same. As if responding to our will the wind picked up and scattered what was left of the vampire coven across the Alaskan wilderness. It is from their ashes that we, the Children of the Moon, will rise once again.

This… this is only the beginning. This is the quiet before the storm.

AN: I apologize for the length it's only a prologue. Looking at it now it doesn't seem that good but I did write as a spur of the moment kind of thing. And for starters I have only read the first few chapters of the first book so I don't know that much I'm just going of the wiki pages for now so if anyone wants to help please do. And if you're wondering why they aren't mindless it's because I think that after thousands of years they would have eventually learned how to control themselves during a full moon. The transformation they can't control its just they have evolved to control their mind during the full moon.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. If I did I would not be writing this now would I.

Quiet Before the Storm

Alice Point of View

I sat at a computer trying to find as much information on my old family as I could. I know I should move on but I was simply curious about my life before I had become a vampire. I had already found aout about my younger sister and that I had a niece who was still alive, but despite what I knew I had to know more.

As I perused through the online files of information on my sister I happened across a file labeled as _Known Relatives. _I knew it wasn't much but it was a start. I looked over the file and as I skimmed avross I saw what I expected: Mother, Father, Sister, Daughter, Bother… Wait. Brother? This was something new.

I clicked on the link.

**Name: John Michael Brandon. Date of birth: May 16****th**** 1899. Date of Death: Unknown. Hair color: Blonde. Eye Color: Green. Institutionalized in 1908 for undisclosed reasons; Released in 1910. Status: Cured**. **1912:** **Suspended from school for display of violent tendencies. 1913: Enrolled in United States Youth Military Academy. 1917: Graduated top of the class. 1920: First reported missing.**

Went missing in 1920; the same year that I was turned? My curiosity was now piqued. I clicked on his student file.

**Subject: John Michael Brandon. Student is extremely gifted excelling in both the class room and sports. He shows remarkable promise as an officer showing strategic genius rivaling that of General Patton himself. Though there is something a bit odd about the student. When participating in field exercises or combat training he is able to come away unscathed and achieve absolute victory. Upon observing him in action, it seems as if he knows what his opponent is going to do before they even do it. Although usually calm and collected he will become enraged and violent when anyone mentions his parents or insults his sister who is soon to be institutionalized. Despite this it is my belief that he will make an excellent addition to the United States Military.**

At the bottom of the page were some photos of him the most recent being his military photo taken in 1919. He looked almost regally in his military garb with rugged facial features and a statuesque stature, but the thing that stood out the most was his eyes. Even in black and white I could see the fierceness in them. For some odd reason I couldn't look away.

Then I saw flames. There was fire everywhere, surrounding me. I could hear everyone else screaming in pain and agony. I couldn't see what was causing it I tried my hardest to through the flames to see if I could get a glimpse of who was going to do this to us. I soon spotted a shadow before the sensation of being burned alive overtook me. I let out a loud scream.

"Alice! Alice Snap out of it," Cried Jasper as he tried to pull me out of my vision, but I couldn't stop it, not now, I had to see what was going to do this. Then I saw them; A pair of wild golden eyes staring into the depths of my soul. With that the vision ended.

"Alice," Jasper began, "what did you see?"

"Jasper… Get Carlisle. Something horrible is coming."

John Michael Brandon POV

I sat by a fire patiently waiting for my brethren to bring back their prey. One of the leaches had managed to get away. Even though we were now in human form they would still be able to catch him. After all, he only had one leg, the other one I had lying at my feet as I awaited their return.

It was true vampires were stronger than us while we were in human form but we managed to take care of that problem as well. While in human form we armed ourselves with guns loaded with armor piercing explosive rounds. They are surprisingly easy to come by, if you know where to shop.

"Sir we have returned with the blood sucker," said my second in command, Thomas, as he and two others walked into the clearing.

Thomas carried with him an arm and a leg while the others were dragging their prisoner behind them. Thomas dropped the two limbs at my feet with the leaches other leg while the others made certain that the vampire wouldn't go anywhere while I questioned him.

The vampire before me looked absolutely pathetic. He was trembling in fear his yellow gold eyes wide in panic.

"Now then, you are going to answer my questions and in return I won't kill you. In fact I might even give you back your limbs. How does that sound?" I asked.

"Please have mercy."

"First question; where is the nearest coven of vampires?"

"F-Forks, W-Washington."

"Very good. How many are there?"

"Last I heard there were eight."

"What powers do they have?"

"There's a m-mind reader, a seer, one who c-controls emotions and the newest member, I h-heard she could create shields."

"Thank you very much and as promised…" I then threw his limbs forward towards him, but unfortunately for him I didn't throw them hard enough and they landed in the fire.

"Oh I am terribly sorry," I said getting a sadistic grin on my face, "Boys, why don't you help our little friend here retrieve his limbs."

They began to laugh as they picked him up and tossed him into the flames.

The leaches screams of agony were like music to my ears.

"Thomas, split the pack into the usual groups and send them to the safe houses."

"Yes sir," he replied then asked, "what about us?"

"David, you and I will head to Forks and scout out the area and prepare for the attack. When the preparations are complete we will send for the rest of the pack"

"Yes sir."

I had spent nearly a hundred years planning out my vengeance and building my army taking special care to remain hidden. And now my plans were finally coming to fruition.

AN: Please tell me what you think. Also I will give two wolves powers. Thomas has the ability to disrupt the sense of smell. Almost useless but it helps keep them hidden. As for John he has a form of precognition but he only sees the immediate future but it is perfect for combat making him untouchable. If you have seen code geass it is a lot like the Knight of One's geass power. The best thing to name it would be combat sight. As for the eye color thing. They use colored contacts.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. That much should be obvious.

A/N: I would like to restate I have never read the books so all I knew was there was a coven of vegetarians in Alaska and was unaware of the big role they played in the books. I accidently killed them off already… sorry I did not mean to do that. But it will help move the story along so again oops and sorry.

Quiet Before the Storm

Alice POV

After I had recovered from my vision Jasper and I went to Carlisle. The entire family now stood around me anxiously awaiting the details of the vision that had affected me in such a why.

"Alice," began Carlisle, "Please tell us what it is you saw."

"Fire," I said as I recalled the exact details of the vision, "there was lots of fire and everyone was burning and screaming in agony."

"Was it the Volturi," questioned Bella with a hint of fear in her voice. I could understand her reasoning. They had always held a great disdain for our coven and had once attempted to kill her daughter. Who's to say they wouldn't try again.

"No it's not them this time. The shadow I saw had golden yellow eyes."

"So it's a vegetarian like us then," questioned Emmett.

I bit my lip in hesitation. The eyes I saw were wild like that of an animal. No vampire I had ever met had eyes like that, not even Jasper when he had lost control those few times. I knew it was impossible for me to see a werewolf and the idea of it being one was all the more preposterous considering the extent to which they had been hunted and killed, but something told me that the harbinger of our doom was not a vampire. "The eyes…," I paused in thought trying to find a way to best describe, "The eyes were far to animalistic to be those of a vampire. They were wild, fierce and untamed."

"Alice, what you saw had to have been either human or vampire, you know that more than any of us. Besides, those creatures are nothing more than legends of human myth," Said Carlisle, "Edward, Bella, I need you to contact the Denali Coven and find out whatever you can. I will get in touch with the Volturi and see if they know anything as well. Alice, please let us know if there are any changes to your vision."

I could only nod in agreement but a nagging feeling at the back of my head told me we were making a grave mistake.

John POV

After 4 days of constant traveling David, Thomas and I sat in our hotel in Seattle planning on how we would go about finding the coven in Forks. David sat on his bed typing diligently on a laptop trying to find out any information on forks while Thomas was reading books on the area.

"I got something," said David, "There are these old Native American legends about beings they called the cold ones. The description is spot on with the characteristics of vampires."

"These stories, what tribe were they from, they may know something," I inquired.

"The Quileute, their reservation is near Forks. And get this, according to their folklore they are descended from wolves or something like that."

"Good work David. Thomas go rent us a vehicle, you and I will go to Forks posing as college students writing a paper on Native American legends for a cultural studies class. David I need you to stay here and keep an eye on the gear and contact us if you find anything else. Also I need you to contact the others and make sure they are ready to mobilize at a moment's notice. Understood?"

"Yes sir."

"John," said Thomas from the phone, "All the rental company has left is a Dodge Charger; is that fine?"

"That's perfect. Be sure to have everything ready to go first thing in the morning."

"Not a problem boss."

Soon we would find this coven and burn them to ash.

Alice POV

The family now sat gathered once again. I couldn't help but notice the grim expressions that adorned the faces of both Bella and Edward. I could tell whatever news they had to share was not good. Carlisle however, was the first to speak.

"The Volturi claim to know nothing of this latest threat but assured me that if they found out anything they would deal with it personally."

"Yeah right," muttered Emmett, earning him a dark look from Rosalie.

"Edward, Bella," Carlisle continued, "What were you able to find out?"

"They were gone," said Edward, "There was no trace of them at all."

"What do you mean?"

"Whatever it is that Alice saw, it already killed them."

Carlisle could not contain his surprise at this statement, "That can't be!"

"Their house was burned down and all that we could find of them was a small pile of ashes out in the wilderness."

"I have to go inform the Volturi at once. They may be able to lend us some aid. If not we will have to seek help from the other covens. While I am gone I need all of you to remain on guard. We still don't know who it is that is doing this, but it is safe to assume that they won't stop with us. Also inform the both Jacob and Sam. They may be able to help us find them."

Despite all we now knew and the precautions we were taking nothing had happened that had changed the outcome of my vision. We were still going to die.

A/N: Not my best work but I never actually plan out and my fanfics I just get up start typing what comes into my head. The next chapter will be much longer I promise. I also want to know what you think if I said I wanted to write a book. I've had people tell I should and I have lots of ideas for books. Well more like ideas for at least one series possibly another and several other books. Just please tell if you think my writing, if I plan it and write it out first, would be good enough for a book. Also sorry again for killing off the Denali Coven.


End file.
